


My Tick kinks get worked out

by Mono_ameaba



Category: The Tick (TV 1994), The Tick (TV 2017)
Genre: Alien Sex, Blow Jobs, Bunny Boy, Choking, Choking mention, Frotting, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Multiple Pairings, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot/Human Relationships, Short, Sort Of, Unfinished, all unfinished, bunny outfit, mature - Freeform, multiple short stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono_ameaba/pseuds/Mono_ameaba
Summary: This is where ill dump my Tick erotica, i usually just get an itch for a certain pairing or kink and write like half a page of bs and bounce lol. Hope you enjoy the result.





	1. Dangerboat has some fun

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during S1b of The Tick 2017, episode 9 "My dinner with Android", an alternative ending to Arthur showering with/in DB. Im so sorry DangerBoat

Arthur shuddered, the warm water felt hot as his face heated in embarrassment. “D-Dangerboat, what are you-” the loofah glided furthur down to the small of his back. Dangerboat seemed to purr, his voice carrying to meet arthur's ears. Goosebumps. “Do you like this?” “I-I-I mean, it-it feels good but, maybe, maybe uhhh-” Another loofah appeared from a compartment across the other, messaging his Thigh. Arthur yelped in surprise, the jets became slightly heated and gently gyrated in response. “I hope you don't mind. How's the temperature? Are you comfortable?” The tiny space seemed to get even smaller. How was he supposed to answer, of course it felt nice, but it seemed like Dangerboat had ulterior motives. Was it ok to feel this good? Should he tell him to stop? Did Overkill tell him to do this to embarrass him?! 

“D-Dangerboat?” “Yes Arthur?” he answers excitedly. “Why are you do-doing this?” “Cant I help out my dearest friend Arthur? Especially when he's feeling so sore.” Croons Dangerboat. The loofah begins to work at his back while the jets become more enthusiastic. Arthur tries to hide his groan, with little to no success. “Ah! Ahhahh.” Biting his lip the smaller hero curls in on himself as he realizes in horror that he's become aroused. “Oh Arthur, are you alright?” Arthur gasps as the second loofah begins to circle his crotch. “yea-yeah Dangerboat, I-I mean, did someone tell you to do this?” “No, but I did do some research on how to make a guest feel extremely comfortable.” he elongates the word 'Extremely', putting more pressure on his back jets.  
“Ohhh.”  
“Yeeaahh...” DB hums. “Do you mind if I help you out here?” a soft stream of water vibrates up to sidle on Arthur's member. “Y-Yesss.” Arthur hisses in agreement. “Now Arthur, I'm not certain a loofah will be adequate in this department, could you give me a hand?” Athur's hand snakes down to cup himself. “What a pretty little sight.” 

Arthur whined in response. He tugged half hazardly at himself, propping his arm up on the wall. “Arthur-” Dangerboat would've lost his breath, if he had any. “Dangerboat.” “You're doing very well Arthur, I can only assume.” “Mhhhh!” “Oh.” Dangerboat smiles internally, this seems like a good bit to play around with. “Good. Good. You look wonderful.” 

“Ohhhmmm, D-Dangerboat. Someone's gonna hear.” Whimpers dripped from his mouth. “Wont be an issue, Arthur Dear.” The sponge helped him along. Rubbing at the base of his dick, arthur stifled a moan. “How-How-How can you be sure, I mean this-you're not really a big place.” “Im quite certain that my sound proof system in place will make sure No one will hear us.” That seemed to give Arthur the permission he needed to full on moan. 

It was beginning to seem like the end of their little encounter. As Arthur was very close.  
“Arthur dear, do you know what edging means?”  
“What?”  
Dangerboat chuckles to himself. The loofahs gently pulled away.  
“Oh god, Dangerboat noo...” Arthur groans. “Please, Call me Steve.” He murmured. Arthur struggled to masturbate properly without the appropriate amount of space, and palming himself was not what was going to finish him. “Steevvee, please...” “Oh, Oh I do like the sound of that very much.” The jets resumed their pattern of massage, rewarding the moth man. “Steve I'm so close. Touch me here.” Jerking himself off was getting slightly easier with 'Steve' mumbling in his ear. “Gladly, just say my name again. Just like that.” “Steve...” Like a mantra, Arthur chanted his Partner's name, breathlessly and with desperation. “Fuck!” Arthur's whole anxiety about rubbing one out in what was essentially a living shower disappeared as he melted against the door, cumming with a high pitched yelp. He gasped as he rode out the orgasm, his worries would return in a moments time after he realized what he had done. 

Dangerboat on the other hand grew even more pleased with himself, having brought his mutual partner to climax was a sweet sight to behold. Arthur's soft skinny frame prickled with goosebumps as he noticed that by no fault of DB's own, the water began to run cold. 

“Oh Arthur, you're so unbelievably attractive, its almost a shame that you're single. Although, I cant say I'm unhappy with the the fact that you're a bachelor, makes it so much simpler to be able to enjoy you this way, would you be adverse to joining me again for another session of assisted masturbation sometime soon?” Arthur, quickly grasping onto his senses again, stuttered. “W-Well uhh uhh uh St-Da- um buddy uh, Im not even sure we should have done that in the first place, I mean you're technically not y'know a person the way I usually would tend to participate in those kinda things in the first place with. I had a really nice time dh-dah hhhuhhh How do I say this? Um maybe we just ah chalk it up to that massage and maybe not talk about it. I mean-”  
While all this slipping over his words was happening, Dangerboat was beginning to realize just what Arthur was trying and failing to explain.  
“Do you mean you would like to keep this a one time thing?” It was hard not to hear the disappointment in his tone, Having not much to go on in the ways of emotion for the water vehicle with a heart, and libido apparently. “Yes! Yes I just Im not certain how I feel about all this, about you and me and what we just did was so inappropriate, Overkill would rip my head off if he realized I just came in his shower. In his boat-” “Im not his property y'know. I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions and I very much don't mind at all that you, for lack of a better term, came inside of me! I have the same capacity for emotion and freewill as he does and I don't waste it on revenge plots and choosing to eat pig clod and salted hooves! Please think better of me Arthur.”

The water shut off and the mechanizations stopped their mechanical motions, leaving Arthur even more chilled and worried. “Im sorry, I didn't realize, You're right. You're not Overkill's property. I shouldn't have said that.” “I suppose we could forget about this right now, as Overkill seems to coming back, but please give our relationship some thought. Id very much appreciate that.” Dangerboat vocalized, offering Arthur a towel to dry off through a slot in the wall. “Ok, I will, Thank-Thank you.” “Ill give you some space, see what Overkill has to say about morning patrol.” He punctuates this by blowing heated air into the shower and his voice carries on out to the center where danger table is placed. Arthur groans. Fluffing his hair dry before wrapping himself in the towel and stepping out of danger shower, grabbing his clothes to change.


	2. Bunny Boy outfits are bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tick has a thing for Arthur in a bunny suit, and so do I. Based on art i drew of Bunny Suit Arthur. I wrote the middle of the fic but the beginning and end is missing. Set in the 1994 cartoon universe. Obviously OOC. Unbelievably short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The setup is Arthur is upset that people keep mistaking him for a bunny instead of a moth, and someone (Die fledermaus) sends him a Bunny outfit Tick insists he put it on to be polite and he realizes he REALLY likes it.

“uugh Im not a rabbit!” 

 

“Tiiick,” Arthur whined, his knee's buckling. The sidekick couldn't hold in his moan, rubbing up against the Tick's thigh. The Bunny outfit was tight and hot. And his crotch was getting uncomfortably chaffed. “Arthur, you're unbelievably attractive. What a Bunny boy indeed.” Tick's thick fingers began to edge their way underneath the black sheer fabric of the corset. The flesh of his thighs were soft and his tights were in danger of tearing. “Ah ahhh....” “Take it ooff...” Tick's breathing becomes more labored. Wrapping his hands under Arthurs ass he lifts him up and begins to stand. “T-Tick, ohh, what are you doing?”

Kissing him in response, he begins to walk towards Arthur's bedroom. “I'm terribly sorry my friend, but I'm going to have to rip this little number off of you so fast.” “Do-don't, not yet.” Tick nodded. Gently dropping his lover on his bed, Tick preoccupys his time by kneading Arthur's chest, cursing how incredible the outfit looks but how in the way it is. How can he enjoy the pleasure of his partner's supple form with this tough plastic like costume blocking his hands. Opting out to undo the ribbon on his neck, massaging in preparation. Arthur moans. His hands stop in shock. “Do you enjoy this, Love?” he receives a hum in confirmation. 

Applying more pressure gets him louder groans in approval, worried and aroused, Tick thumbs his adam's apple. Hips buck trying to get that desperately needed friction he obviously deserves. But The blue super pulls back, only kind of enjoying the tease. “Tick! Please.” Arthur's voice comes out cracking and needy. “What would you like, Rabbit man?” A scoff. Large hands are removed from his trachea and go painfully slowly to the member covered in layers. Palming at his crotch every so sensually. “Aahhh ahhh c'mon stop playing around.” The bed creaks under the tick's weight, he aligns himself in the best position for their favorite situation. Nibbling at the base of his neck seems to get Tick to speed up and a carefully placed bite on the jaw line only encourages him further. “Harder.” “Let me take it off please...” Tick's turn to whine as he tugs on the zipper of the bunny corset; Arthur takes a moment before agreeing and sits up slightly to allow the removal of the suit. His tights become even more unbearable but he debates letting Tick rip them apart at the seams or just peal them away. He doesn't see a bad side to either so he lets his lover choose. Tick on the other hand has a harder time deciding. Finally he slips them off and throws them absentmindedly. 

“Took you long enough.” Arthur pouts, his face deep red and lips wet with drool. “I was debating on saving them for later.” “Do you like this costume?” “So much.” “I-I guess I'm glad.” Their hips begin to grind together as Arthur mewls in pleasure. Frotting is Tick's preferred position, and while Arthur doesn't complain, he wishes they could try something different. “mmmhhhh.” Bunny boy seems to be his bedroom title, because Tick has a hard time not whispering how gorgeous bunny outfit is. 

“Tick say my name at least once, haha.”  
“Arthur.”   
“Arthur”   
“Arthur”   
Arthur whimpers at the sound of Tick moaning his name. “Tick, Tick go faster.” he pleads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://twitter.com/PanDulce_Parade/status/1074869486178656256  
> https://twitter.com/PanDulce_Parade/status/1084673157682782209  
> I drew Arthur in the suit and immediately needed a fic to go with it. Im so sorry.


	3. Unsurprisingly filling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A one shot based on some art I commissioned from sleazeboss on Twitter of Arthur giving the Tick a blow job, with ahegao. This is the cartoon version, I'm unsure how to upload pictures on here and she hasnt uploaded the pics yet. Obviously first draft :* I am so bad at writing dialogue for the Tick I'm so sorry. Also this is kinda teratophilia in a way so be warned! I wrote it while I was in an alien mood.

Arthur was hesitant. He wasn't exactly experienced with this sort of thing, though neither was Tick.  
They had begun being intimate with each other some time ago. At first they were confused on whether the Tick could "perform" at all. But after some research and heavy petting they found their answer. 

The tick being a non human was no surprise, but much to Arthur's enjoyment they discovered that he was human like in more ways than one. Not only could tick participate but he could be an active player. A cloaca like slit based in his crotch unfurled a blue tinted and human like member. Not much different from an average dick. But the alien aspect of it kinda turned Arthur on, if he was being honest. 

After making out for a while this fine day, Arthur had asked for something a little different. A little felatio. 

"Having second thoughts Arthur? We don't have to continue if you're uncomfortable chum." Arthur gulped, he had asked for this. He wanted to try it. But being this close up to it he was a little uncertain. He looked up at the tick from his kneeling position on the floor. Shaking his head. "N-No. I really want this." Tick nodded. Arthur smiled reluctantly. He bit his lip and rolled his shoulders. Fingers inched and grasped at the big blue bug's thighs. 

The Tick seemed to like just knowing Arthur was comfortable In whatever they were trying. It was essentially what got him going. To prove this, his shaft began peeking and sliding out, hissing from the cool air. It was fairly large, but not impossible to take in. Arthur was kind of familiar with it at this point, but not totally. With his dick fully unsheathed it bounced out, beckoning his lover's attention. He was so close to it that it booped the sidekick on the nose.

Arthur took a shaky breath, making the mistake of exhaling. The tick groaned at the heated air slipping from his partner onto his dick. Gripping the couch arm. The groan caused obvious arousal in Arthur, making him blush at the tightening feeling in his stomach. "Ooohhhh Tick." This gave him the confidence to start, slipping his lips onto his partner, barely covering the tip. It was a little wet, to be expected.  
But it was enough to set Tick off. He tried his best but failed not to buck into his awaiting mouth. Arthur made a startled choking noise, his eyes watered and his throat burned. The Tick pulled away, cupping Arthur's head in his hands. "Arthur!! I'm sorry, are you okay? I was acting like an unruly stead! Is your voice okay??" His antennae waggled in concern. Arthur nodded. Coughing and wiping away spit from his cheek. "I'm fine tick, I'm fine, that was actually kind of nice… you know for a moment. Could we try again?" His voice cracked but was laced with enthusiasm. Which fueled tick's fire. But not at the expense of his worries. "Just...Let me adjust friend, I can't have my sidekick in any kind of pain, it would be unamerican." Arthur smiled and grabbed the tick's wrist. Kissing it and relaxing into his palm. "I'm really okay dear." 

It was a while before he trusted himself to continue. This time he braced himself against the couch. "Okay, go ahead." Arthur nodded, kissing the head. The skin was soft and a little enticing. The smell was indescribable. Mostly Tick, but also a clean scent, not in a sanitary way. More unused in its crevice. The crescent of the head was purple and a long vein like shape ran underneath. A somewhat ordinary dick, just color and length being a bit strange. An almost appetizing scene. "Be gentle young avenger." He inched along, enveloping half of it gingerly. Arthur wasn't an expert in blow jobs, but he hoped to be fairly decent. The tick obviously had no frame of reference. Arthur lifted his mouth up and down along it, again and again barely going past the head. "Arthur!!! I've been struck by a galaxy! I'm seeing stars!!" He stayed put but was shaking hard with pleasure and self restraint. Arthur paid him no mind and delved deeper, humming. "Mmhmm." He was finding he enjoyed the feeling. The mouth feel on his tongue, of a thick cock bulging his cheek. The smooth filling sensation, the wetness of it all. Of precum and spit salting his taste buds. He backed up a bit to look at the tick, giving a questioning look, as if to ask if it was okay. "Can I keep going?" He asked with his mouth still full. So that it came out more like. "Cahn ahck eep gouingk?" The tick shuddered and gasped, he couldn't say a thing but he nodded roughly. 

Arthur went back and took a little too much at once and gagged, but kept his mouth firmly in place. Giving a thumbs up at the tick and swirled his tongue around. "Gahhhh it's almost too much!" Tick gasped again. But rubbed a hand onto Arthur's shoulder, urging him to continue.  
Arthur laughed a little and swallowed a pool of saliva and cum at the back of his mouth and noticed a shake in his member. He liked the shallow swallowing. So he continued, suckling and gasping. "Do you think I could go any farther?" Arthur popped his little wet mouth off and grinned. "I think- I think you could if you let me adjust, friend." He took in a deep breath. 

After a few moments he gave him the go ahead. Arthur slowly took it in, an inch at a time until he was at the base of his dick. Licking and swirling his tongue again. It took a little while but the sidekick was gaining a nice pace. Maybe a bit fast but who was the tick to argue with art? The lurid sucking noises were a wonder.

The sounds Arthur was making! The slurping and licking. It was practically obscene! Bobbing his head up and down. It was even dirtier when he pulled away with a pop. Trailing his tongue up open mouthed along the shaft. Low and slow. "Aaaaahhhhhhh…." Staring half lidded up at the tick. He couldn't help but smile at his new found confidence. Knowing only he could make the tick like this. His face tomato red, hand covering his mouth and the other death gripping the couch. It was a wonder he had any energy left in him straining to control himself from choking his partner. Arthur reached down between his own legs and unzipped his fly, pulling out his own dick and languidly stroking himself while he deep throated him again. It wasn't really about getting himself off, more about keeping his other hand occupied as he played with the shaft. The sight was enough to set Tick off, warning Arthur with a shout. "I'm shooting for the moon!!" 

Arthur's eyes shot open as a blast of hot cum flowed down his throat. He pulled away in time to get the last of it in his mouth and let his tongue hang out. Displaying the opaque liquid for the hero to ogle. Strings of jizz connected the two together with a lewdness that tick was foreign to, but not adverse to liking. "Incredible!" He sighed palming Arthur's cheek. "Good boy…." Swallowing and grinning, Arthur relished in watching the tick's labored breathing, the cock like member shrink back into its slit. "I try." He grinned, wiping his chin with the back of his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about this, I haven't written anything with substance in a long time and i get these little bursts of porn inspo and then forget about it. Thank you for reading none the less!


End file.
